


Filling in the Cracks

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, M/M, and cuddling, and cute ot3 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in celebration of Zouis’ latest public achievement, I got wicked stoned and wrote this one shot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling in the Cracks

In a funny way, weed had alway been connected to love for Zayn. His first love, 6 years his senior, had gifted his very first gram of green, on his fourteenth birthday. She had been his old babysitter, a cute, pixie-ish blonde, who had explained what queer was to him at age 8, after he accidentally walked in on her kissing one of his cousins, and cleaned his bloody knuckles, age 11, when the same word was hurled at him, this time as an insult. He’d explained to her that he wasn’t punching because he was offended by the allegations, but rather because he was defending her honor (some how his eleven year old mind had concluded that was how he would win her over).

She handed him a hard-to-find issue of Spiderman, as a present. it wasn’t until later that he found the baggie and the note, telling him not to smoke it until he found someone special with whom to share his first time). So the little baggie had sat hidden away, buried under even his porn, until Louis Tomlinson came along in year 11. Louis was pixie-like in a way that reminded him of that first love of his, and that’s the other reason that weed was connected to love, because the first person he toked up with was Louis, his second love (just one year older this time).

They’d met out behind their school one night in the summer when there was no one around to bust them. It was just easing into twilight when they finally lit up the messy joint with shaky fingers, to excited and consumed with their own daring to wait until a more prudent time. They’d gotten baked, and lay on the footie pitch giggling helplessly for nearly a quarter of an hour before Louis had mumbled something quietly, unusual timid for him, about fancying Zayn a bit. Zayn had turned his head to see if Louis was taking a piss, but he managed to misjudge the distance, which was a reasonable excuse for how he ended up happily snogging Louis until the weed’s buzz had begun to fade.

And then they were in uni, and the kid downstairs was some cute bloke from Ireland who happened to deal to at least half of their year, because he was irresistibly cute and also had a dank supplier. When Niall made it known that he was no longer in a relationship with an older lad who drummed for a local band, somewhere along the line, Niall’s fondness for mixing business with pleasure ended up with him turning Louis and Zayn’s party of two into a party of three. His laughter fit in seamlessly where the others’ had been blending for year, and Louis fit curled into Niall’s chest just perfectly on the nights that it was warm enough to sneak out to smoke under the stars. Niall would bring his guitar over to their dorm room and Louis would gently coax Zayn into serenading them with old RnB tunes accompanied but Niall’s soft voice and sure fingers, so deft at joint rolling and strumming of all sorts.

So they kind of fit and seep and melt together until socks and toothbrushes and hearts cease to really belong to anyone in particular, but are a communal commodity between the three.


End file.
